Cauchemars
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Asami est humain,il fait aussi des cauchemars.Et heureusement qu'il à maintenant quelqu'un pour le réconforter.Mais,il y a encore une chose à régler


**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Déclamer** : ... fiuuuuu, fit le vent et la feuille sur emporter par un termite. A non, la feuille fut arrêter par deux personnes... deux petites créatures sortis de mon imagination... la femme et le... sont à moi

**Résumer** : Asami est humain, il fait aussi des cauchemars. Et heureusement qu'il à maintenant quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Mais, il y a encore une chose à régler.

* * *

Akihito était allonger sur le sol, les yeux clos, dans une position de chute, il y avait aussi du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Asami s'approcha de lui, son automatique à la main, ses chaussures collaient un peu sur le sol, le sang commençait déjà a sécher sur le parquet. Le visage du jeune homme était blanc. Encore plus pale que sa peau fine japonaise lui permettait.

Et puis, il y avait une voix. Une voix de femme qui se décrochait la mâchoire à force de rire. Une femme qui se tenait à genoux dans un coin de la salle. Un poignard à la main.

...

Asami se réveilla.

Malgré les remarques d'un certain photographe, Asami était un être humain comme tout le monde, il faisait parfois des rêves, des beaux rêves ( un Akihito enfin totalement soumis et docile), des rêves 'roses' (Akihito, un plumard, des chaines, une cravache et -allez savoir pourquoi- trois kilos de bougies longues tiges) et aussi des cauchemars.

Généralement, les mauvais rêves d'Asami étaient quelques mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient en force et qui impliqués souvent -allez savoir encore pourquoi- le jeune Takaba. Alors que dans certains de ses souvenirs, Akihito était même pas encore né.

Asami se releva pour se mettre en position assise, le dos contre le sommier de son lit et attrapa sur la table de nuit son paquet de cigarette et en profita également pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes son briquet mais au moment de l'allumer, le poids qui avait été sur sa poitrine alors qu'il était encore allongé, puis qui avait glisser sur ses hanches quand il s'était relever, bougea et arrêta son mouvement.

- »ne fume pas au lit, Asami. » le rappela à l'ordre, Akihito en attrapant son poignet et le tira vers lui dans une poigne qui lui était étrangement ferme et forte.

- »t'est encore là, toi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais jamais devoir passer une nuit avec moi ? »

Akihito se cacha un instant sous le draps mais en ressortit bien vite quand Asami lui pinça les cotes avec le bras que le photographe avait attiré à lui un peu plus tôt.

- »tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? » demanda d'un coup Takaba.

Ouai, il en faisait. Peut-être un peu plus souvent que les gens dit 'normaux', mais il en faisait environ deux trois fois par semaine.

- »j'ai rêvé que tu étais mort. » répondit Asami à la surprise général de son amant, même si ça faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, jamais ils n'avaient encore eu une conversation intime et qui ne parle pas seulement de sexe.

Akihito regarda le profile d'Asami et remarqua à quel point l'autre était pale. Alors, à la surprise du Yakuza, Akihito le poussa contre la tête de lit, poussa les couvertures et enjamba le plus vieux. Il attrapa ses mains et le força à entouré ses hanches fines avec. Le châtain s'accrocha ensuite à la nuque d'Asami et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte assez maladroite. Le câliné avait maintenant la tête contre la poitrine frétillante du garçon et ferma les yeux à l'attente du battement du cœur d'Akihito.

- »je suis vivant, là, maintenant, je suis vivant. » il le serra encore. « et j'espère rester en vie encore un long moment, rien que pour te voir emmener par la police. » Asami étouffa un rire nerveux contre la poitrine nue du jeune homme et s'autorisa à lâcher quelques tremblement.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position et Asami s'en lassa assez rapidement, il poussa légèrement et attrapa la nuque fine dur photographe et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord doucement et puis quand Asami sentit Takaba réagir, il lui imposa un baisé rude et passionné, à la limite de la violence. Akihito au file des mois s'étaient habitué la rudesse d'Asami se laissa juste allez dans cette passion dévorante mais se contenta a répondre et a approfondir les caresses et les baisés sauvages de son amant.

Akihito enserra de nouveau le cou large d'Asami et se colla a lui d'une façon presque indécente, de toute façon, chez Akihito, surtout à ses moment là, Akihito avait tout d'indécent. Surtout ses lèvres douces et fraiches qu'il essuyait d'une manière unique contre celles rugueuses et rêches de l'homme, et ses petites hanches qui essayaient de faire du plaisir à Asami en se frottant contre lui, d'avant en arrière. Le Yakuza eu un geste convulsif, il enserra d'un bras la taille du jeune homme et le colla à lui, alors qu'il caressa le bas de son dos avec envie.

Akihito aimait quand il remontait doucement des reins jusqu'aux clavicules avec le bout de ses doigts, ça le faisait frissonner et quand il frissonnait, Takaba avait le réflexe de se coller à lui. Ça arrivait souvent, quand ils sortaient tous les deux à l'extérieur, quand le jeune homme avait froid, il se collait à lui. Alors, il effleura le merveilleux corps de son amant. Du bout du doigt ou de l'ongle, il fit le contour de chacun de ses grains de beauté et chacune de ses cicatrices qui longeaient maintenant sa colonne vertébral et sa hanche droite.

Le photographe fit frappé par un frisson général et arrêta leur baisé pour se caché dans la nuque de l'autre qui sourit d'un air vainqueur.

Si Akihito aurait été une femme, il l'aurait mit en cloque dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, il l'aurait en suite épousé et fait de l'enfant son héritier. Malheureusement, Takaba était un homme, pas des plus masculin qui soit, mais un homme quand même. Il ne pouvait pas l'engrosser et lui faisait courir des risques inutiles.

C'est pour ça qu'il était allé voir cette femme, il y à maintenant un an. Quand Asami c'était vu découvrir un sentiment tendre envers sa propriété, il avait aussitôt vu les problèmes arriver. Quand son milieu, ne pas être marié à une femme de haut société et surtout ne pas être encore père à son age, c'était handicapant. Il en avait pas parler à son amant à l'époque, il l'appréciait, certes, mais le relation n'était à l'époque qu'en bouton, pas aussi solide que maintenant.

Il avait rencontré cette femme dans le secret absolus, son secrétaire n'avait même pas été mit au courant, il aurait tout révélé à Akihito, se fouteur de trouble. Il avait couché avec cette femme qui été très belle, il l'avait aussitôt mit enceinte et quelques jours plus tard, après les testes de grossesse officiels, il allait la demander en mariage...

Mais voilà, Akihito lui eu un grave accident. Asami oublia son plan de mariage et oublia presque la jeune femme. La rééducation du jeune homme fut longue et difficile, surtout pour Asami.

Takaba lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Juste à la sortie de l'hôpital. Quelques semaines après l'accident.

La déclaration eu l'effet d'un bombe chez Asami. C'était pas prévu comme ça. Il aurait dus épouser la femme qui porter son enfant, attendre l'accouchement et reconnaître l'enfant comme son héritier, le mettre sur son testament et divorcer quelques années plus tard pour récupérer son amant. Son seul amant. Akihito aurait était une 'mère' incroyable pour son gamin.

Mais voilà, dans son plan, Akihito devait simplement être épris de lui, pas amoureux. Et s'il faisait sa demande de mariage a la femme maintenant, Asami sut qu'il perdrait Akihito pour un long moment. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il avait alors versé une somme incroyable à la femme pour son silence, celle-ci à l'époque heureuse d'avoir une telle somme, promit de rien dire sur leur bref relation et sur le nom du père de son enfant.

Un an était passé depuis, et il y a un mois, la femme avait reprit contacte avec lui, lui donnant qu'un seul coup de téléphone qui l'avait troublé plus qu'il en faut.

C'était un garçon. Et il était père.

L'information avait mit du temps à venir jusqu'à son cerveau. L'accouchement c'était bien passé et l'enfant avait, parait-il, ses yeux. Mais la femme, elle avait était secoué lors de l'accouchement. Il n'oublierait jamais les mots qu'elle lui avait dit.

Alors qu'Asami serrait Akihito contre lui, il eu un sanglot. Un fait incroyable et inexplicable. Tellement que son jeune amant se détacha de lui et le regarda.

- » qu'est qu'il y a ? » il fallait que la situation soit très grave pour que le pervers qu'était Asami débande aussi rapidement.

Asami hésita longuement à lui révéler toute l'affaire. Lui dire qu'il y avait un autre 'homme' dans son esprit. A coup sûr, Akihito irait se mettre en colère et pour une fois, Asami l'empêcherait pas. Après tout, il l'avait fait un gamin dans son dos.

Mais voilà, le fait être père et d'avoir abandonné son fils à cette femme le travaillé depuis plus d'un mois.

Quoi qu'en dise Takaba, il était pas un être sans cœur, il aimait, il faisait des cauchemars.

Merde ! Être 'papa', c'était la meilleur chose qu'il lui était arrivé avec la déclaration de son amant.

- »Asami... vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a réellement ? » Akihito le força le regarder dans les yeux en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains et dirigea son visage vers le siens. Jamais Asami Ryûichi baissait les yeux. « bon sang ! On dirait que tu est sur le point de pleurer ! Et me dit pas que c'est le cauchemar qui te travaille encore ! »

Akihito le connaissait que trop bien. A vrai dire, tout était lié... le cauchemar, la naissance de l'enfant... elle... La mort de son mignon petit amant. Le Yakuza repoussa le jeune homme et se leva. Bien qu'il soit nu pour dormir, il avait tout le temps chaud, surtout depuis qu'Akihito avait enfin accepter de venir vivre avec lui.

Il attrapa un peignoir et l'enfila. Il alla dans son bureau, laissant un Akihito perplexe dans son lit. Asami regarda sur son bureau son agenda regarda la date. La femme lui avait laissée un mois pour réfléchir. Un mois pour décider de...

Akihito lui attrapa le bras et le tourna vers lui avec une force qu'il lui connaissait pas. Depuis quelques temps, Akihito lui montrait des faces inédites pour Asami. Sa force soudaine, un coté distingué et raffiné en publique, un esprit libre et vif... Asami l'appréciait de plus en plus.

- »dis-moi ce qu'il va pas... s'il te plait, Asami... » il le relâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le transperça presque avec ses yeux aux couleurs de la terre. « tu as le comportement d'un mari coupable de tromper sa femme... » Asami vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair réfléchit et surtout de compréhension. Mais avant que le jeune homme l'accuse de cocu à répétition, il lui avoua.

- » il y a un an de cela... c'est du passé. » il hésita encore un instant a lui révéler la suite, mais préféra attendre que l'autre réagisse pour répondre.

- »un an ? Tu le vois encore maintenant ? » il y avait pas de l'accusation dans sa voix, mais un peu de déception. Akihito avait baissé le regard et regardait maintenant la poitrine large de son amant plus âgé, sans vraiment la voir.

- »non... c'était une femme, on c'est vu juste une fois. » il en fallu pas plus pour qu'Akihito comprenne. Il soupira, tira le fauteuil en cuire où siégé Asami quand celui-ci travaillait et prit place dedans. Il était si petit par rapport a lui et Asami aurait peu rire de lui en lui rappelant qu'il était encore nu, mais son esprit n'était pas à cela.

- »elle vient de mettre ton enfant au monde, hein ? » il hocha la tête et vit beaucoup de déception en Akihito, presque de la trahison. « tu vas l'épouser ? »

- »non... je t'ai déjà toi, une seule femme me suffit largement... » Takaba eu un petit rire triste.

- »je suis pas une femme, je pense que je peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir était été voir une femme... c'est une crevette ou une grenouille ? » il vit Asami froncer les sourcils. « une fille ou un garçon ? »

- »un garçon, il s'appellerait Hibiki... et il aurait mes yeux. » Asami se retourna pour ne pas voir le regard de son amant, mais Akihito le retient encore une fois. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il cherche où le si chétif et sans défense Akihito sortait cette force soudaine.

- »attends... tu ne l'as jamais vu ? »

- »pourquoi faire ? j'ai payé la mère pour son silence et... »

- »parce que c'est ton gamin ! Voilà pourquoi ! » Akihito eu un moment de réflexion. « attends, me dis pas que la mère te fait chanter ? »

Akihito avait vraiment le don de trouver la douleur au plus profond de lui.

* * *

voilà pour le début j'espère que vous aimerez autant que mes deux petits one-shots.

Reviews égale motivation égale chapitre avant un an XP

on fait beaucoup de fic qui prouve qu'Asami est un vrai 'bâtard sans cœur' et je me suis dis, qu'il ne pourrait pas être comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je suis pas doué pour travailler avec le caractères des personnages et avec leur sentiments, cette fic est une sorte d'essais pour une possible future fic beaucoup plus travaillé. Donc, je suis ouverte à tous commentaire 'constructif' et non laminatoire. Merci

Kidara Saille

lundi 23 juin 2008


End file.
